Gerardo Reyero
) |familiares = |pais = México |estado = Activo }} Gerardo Reyero (nacido el 2 de octubre de 1965 en Puebla, México), es un actor de doblaje mexicano, mayormente conocido por ser la voz de Freezer en Dragon Ball Z, Darien Chiba / Tuxedo Mask en Sailor Moon (del capitulo 66 en adelante), Eo de Scila y Asterion de Canes de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, Han Solo en la saga de Star Wars y Cíclope en la serie animada X-Men, de los años 90; y como Odiseo (interpretado por Armand Assante) en La odisea. Es especialista en interpretar hombres serios y villanos, aunque también interpreta otros roles. Reyero también al igual que otros actores de doblaje y locutores, ha ingresado en la conducción, así condujo entrevistas y programas para la Red Edusat para la televisora publica Canal 22 durante finales de los noventa y principios de los 2000. Aparecio en un anuncio de la compañía telefónica Telmex para anunciar LADA en 1996. thumb|230px|right Biografía Gerardo Reyero es originario de Puebla, llegó a la Ciudad de México en el año de 1986. Empieza su carrera en el doblaje en el año 1989. Estudió actuación en el Instituto Andrés Soler (1986 -1989), perteneciente a la Asociación Nacional de Actores (A.N.D.A.). Su preparación educativa incluye la de Profesor de Primaria. A lo largo de su carrera actoral ha hecho teatro, y locución comercial. Actualmente, combina su trabajo en esta especialidad con la impartición de talleres de doblaje y las actividades mencionadas. Filmografía Anime * Freezer / Mez en Dragon Ball Z * Maito Gai en Naruto (2007-2010) * Aiacos de Garuda en Saint Seiya: Hades Infierno (Version TV) (2008) * Jūshirō Ukitake en Bleach * Kharim en Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (2006) * Pharaohman en Megaman NT Warrior (2004) * Hana en Los padrinos de Tokyo (2003) * Minoru Fujii en Hajime no Ippo (2002) * Meta Caballero en Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (2002) * Freezer en Dragon Ball GT (2001-2002) * Devimon en Digimon Adventure (1999-2000) * Mikado Sanzenin en Ranma ½ (1997) * Darien Chiba / Tuxedo Mask / Príncipe Endymion (2da voz) en Sailor Moon (1996-1999) * Daitetsu Kunikida en Blue Seed (1996) * Asterion de Canes / Eo de Sila en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco * Nam / Dr. Frappe / Soldado Red Ribbon 5 en Dragon Ball * Padre de Sally en Sally, la brujita (1989-1991) * Referee #1 de las Preliminares del 21er torneo en Dragon Ball (1989-1992) * Narrador y presentador en Robots Ninja * Optimus Prime en Transformers: Nueva Generación * Shin'ichi Kuruma en Beast Fighter * Cody (Forma de hombre lobo) en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z * Yun Uozumi en Slam Dunk * Doctor Michael/Hal-G en Bakugan * Jaggy en Corrector Yui Series de televisión Jimmy Smits: * Alex Vega en Cane (2007) * Matthew Santos en The West Wing (2004-2006) * Det. Bobby Simone en NYPD Blue: Policía de Nueva York (1993-2004) Julian McMahon: * Christian Troy en Cortes y puntadas (2003-) * Cole en Charmed (2000-2006) Otros: *David Sandström (Peter Outerbridge ) en Regénesis *Kareem Said: OZ * Criss Angel en Criss Angel Mindfreak * Don Rio Garcia en A todo ritmo (2011) (Jon D'Aquino) * James Smith en Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo (2010) (Gildart Jackson) * Tío Marco en Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo (2009) (Joe Nipote) * Peter Florrick en La esposa ejemplar (2009-presente) (Chris Noth) * Desmond Hume en Lost (2006-presente) (Henry Ian Cusick) * John Michael 'Jack' Malone en Sin rastro (2002-2009) (Anthony LaPaglia) * Warrick Brown en CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2000-2009) (Gary Dourdan) * Will Pope en The Closer (2005-2009) (J.K. Simmons) * Marco Antonio en Roma (HBO) (2005-2007) (James Purefoy) * Ed Ferrara en Esposas Desesperadas (2005-2007) (Currie Graham) * Narración en Los 4400 (2004-2007) * Dr. Garret Macy en Crossing Jordan (2001-2007) (Miguel Ferrer) * Reverendo Eric Camden en El séptimo cielo (1996-2007) (Stephen Collins) * Tobar Freeman en Las Aventuras de Snobs * Jimmy Cooper en The O.C. (2003-2006) (Tate Donovan) * Dr. Harold Abbot en Everwood (2002-2006) (Tom Amandes) * Jack Bristow en Alias (2001-2006) (Victor Garber) * Red Foreman en El show de los 70s (2000-2006) * Coach Don Hauser en Los Soprano (2000-2006) * David Scatino en Los Soprano (2000-2006) (Robert Patrick) * Padre de Rellain en Chico Cenicienta (2004-2005) * Jack Pryor en American Dreams (2002-2005) (Tom Verica) * Dr. Frasier Crane en Frasier (1993-2004) * Philliph Gerald en El Fugitivo (2000-2001) (Mykelti Williamson) * Peter Scarbrow en Tierras altas (2000) (Joe Lando) * Reese Hardin en Estrellas de cine (1999) (Harry Hamlin) * Ray Campbell en Hermanas gemelas (1era voz) (1997-1999) (Tim Reid) * Johnny Domino / NightMan en NightMan: El caballero de la noche (1997-1999) (Matt McColm) * Jerry Seinfeld en Crónicas de Seinfeld (1990-1998) * Mike Barret en Marea alta (1994-1997) (Rick Springfield) * Peter Caine en Kung-Fu: La leyenda continúa (1993-1997) (Chris Potter) * Dr. Frasier Crane en Cheers (1982-1993) (Kelsey Grammer) * Voces varias en Misterios sin resolver * Uther Pendragon en Las aventuras de Merlín * Entrenador Emerson en Una familia modelo * Andrew Savage en Survivor: Pearl Island * Jesús en La Pasión *Voces diversas en El mentalista *Count Teleky en Los inventores; Narrador (Capítulo "Strauss, el Rey del Vals") *Concejal Welch (Ed Wheeler) - Códigos de familia (Temp 1 cap 8) Miniseries * Tony Lewis en El décimo reino (2000) (John Larroquette) * Napoleón en Napoléon (2002) (Christian Clavier) * Isaiah Haden en Revelaciones (2005) (Michael Massee) Series animadas Jack Rilley * Hugo Pickles (Segunda voz) en Rugrats * Hugo Pickles en Rugrats crecidos Tim Curry * Profesor Calamitous en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio * Lord Draganus en Mighty Ducks (1996) Otros * Scott Summers/Cíclope en X-Men * Sven Hoëk en Ren y Stimpy * Capitanazo en La casa de los dibujos * Johnny Gomez en Celebrity Deathmatch * Jax en Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm * Gerald Broflowski en South Park (temps. 1 y 2) * Neil en Ugly Americans (cap. 5) * Kit Walker / El Fantasma en Fantasma 2040 * Hobbie Brown/Prowler en El Hombre Araña * Entrenador Smith en El espectacular Hombre Araña * Pie Grande en Hulk: El hombre increíble * Alexander Wallis III en Heavy Gear * Brian en Padre de Familia (2ª voz) (2001-2003) * Reverendo Alegría en Los Simpson (temporada 1 y desde la 11 a la 15) * Walter en Tullidos * Gantu en Lilo & Stitch * Narrador en Cortos de Superman * Don Gato en Don Gato y su pandilla (redoblaje de 2 caps.) * Narrador, voces diversas en Las Aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón: El Niño Genio * Leonidas Van Rook en Los sábados secretos * Rey Pino y Comandante en Isla de Mutantes * Grifter en Jim Lee's Wild C.A.T.S * Steel en Ben 10 * Profesor Paradoja (1era aparición) en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena * Voces adicionales en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena * Voces adicionales en Daria * Cápitan Argyus / Senador Organa Star Wars: The Clone Wars (serie animada) * Daniel en Tommy Zoom * Papá de Loopy en KaBlam! * Brainder Misil la comida que camina * Vince el dueño del circo en Glenn Martin, dentista * Agente "Doble Cero" en Phineas y Ferb * Rock Callahan e Insertos en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo *Optimus Prime en Transformers: Nueva Generación * Herbert "El Jefe" Dumbrowski en T.U.F.F. Puppy Películas Animadas Jack Riley * Hugo Pickles - Rugrats: Vacaciones salvajes * Hugo Pickles - Rugrats en París * Hugo Pickles - Rugrats: la película Kevin Michael Richardson * Gantu - Leroy y Stitch * Gantu - La película de Stitch * Gantu - Lilo y Stitch Frank Welker * Garfield - Garfield's Fun Fest * Goddart (voz Decimator) - La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy Otros * Kocoum - Pocahontas(1995)´ * Narrador del trailer - Shrek Tercero * Lex Luthor (Clancy Brown) - Superman/Batman: Enemigos públicos * Le Frog (Jean Reno) - Lo que el agua se llevó (2006) * Memphis (Hugh Jackman) - Happy Feet (2006) * Wolverine/Logan y Thor - Hulk vs. * Insetos - La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy * Potifár - José, el rey de los sueños * Henry - La víspera de Navidad * Jeremías - El secreto de NIMH: La ratoncita valiente (doblaje 1997) Películas de Anime * Reportero en Yu-Gi-Oh!: La película * Ullr en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la Gran Batalla de los Dioses * Edward "Edy" Steam - Steamboy, la máquina de vapor * Darien Chiba/Tuxedo Mask - Sailor Moon R: La promesa de la Rosa * Darien Chiba/Tuxedo Mask - Sailor Moon S: El amor de la princesa Kaguya * Darien Chiba/Tuxedo Mask - Sailor Moon Super S: El milagro del agujero negro de los sueños Películas Dennis Quaid: *Bill Clinton en The Special Relationship (2010) *Aidan Breslin en Los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis (2009) *Frank Sullivan en Desafío al tiempo (2000) *Jack 'Cap' Rooney en Un domingo cualquiera (1999) *Arlis Sweeney en Secreto carnal (1993) *Jack Faulkner en Recuerdos de Hollywood (1990) Jimmy Smits: ' *Paco en Mother and Child (2009) *Daniel Avila en Conociendo a Jane Austen (2007) *Senador Bail Organa en Star Wars episodio III: La venganza de los Sith (2005) *Senador Bail Organa en Star Wars episodio II: El ataque de los clones (2002) *Agente John Travis en La hija de la luz (2000) 'John Malkovich: * Osbourne Cox en Quémese después de leerse (2008) * Rev. Gustav A. Briegleb en El sustituto (2008) * Tom Ripley en Ripley's Game (2002) * Teddy Deserve en Hijos de la mafia (2001) * Athos en El hombre de la máscara de hierro (1998) Clive Owen: * Ray Koval en Duplicidad (2009) * Louis Salinger en Agente internacional (2009) * Sir Walter Raleigh en Elizabeth: La Edad de oro (2008) * Theo Faron en Niños del hombre (2006) Steven Seagal: * Tao en Against the Dark (2009) * Jake Hopper en Belly of the Beast (2003) * Jack Foster en Héroe a la sombra (2002) * Sasha Petrosevich en Medio muerto (2002) Liam Neeson: *Bryan Mills en Búsqueda implacable (2008) *Daniel en Love Realmente amor (2003) *Michael Collins en Michael Collins: El precio de la libertad (1996) *Franze-Otto Dietrich en Un destello en la obscuridad (1992) John Turturro: *Jim en Margot en la boda (2007) *Ray Brocco en El buen pastor (2006) *John Shooter en La ventana secreta (2004) *Leon en Lesser prophets (1997) Kurt Russell: * Ben Crane en Dreamer (2005) * Jeff Taylor en Breakdown (1997) * David Grant en Momento Crítico (1996) * Snake en Escape de L.A. (1996) Jeremy Irons: * Antoni en El mercader de Venecia (2004) * Larry Kelly en Callas Forever (2002) * Humbert en Lolita (1997) * Esteban Trueba en La casa de los espíritus (1993) Harrison Ford: * Dutch Van DenBroek en Random Hearts (1999) * Han Solo en Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi (1984) 1997 * Han Solo en Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca (1981) 1997 * Han Solo en Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (1977) 1997 Jim Carrey: * Tom Popper en Los pingüinos de papá (2011) * Peter Appleton/Luke en El Majestic (2001) * Andy Kaufman/Tony Clifton en El mundo de Andy (1999) (Redoblaje) * Stanley Ipkiss en La Máscara (1994) Victor Garber: *Mark en ¿Otra vez tú? (2010) *Alcalde Moscone en Milk (2008) *Robert Foster en Eterna juventud (2002) Jeff Goldblum: *Jerry Barnes en Un despertar glorioso (2010) *Stewart en El hombre del año (2006) *Ben Dansmore en Historias de guerra (2003) Timothy Dalton: * Inspector Jones en El turista (2010) * Damien Drake en Looney Tunes: de nuevo en acción (2003) * Boris Pochenko en La niñera y el presidente (1997) Jean-Claude Van Damme: *Jack Robideaux en Operación peligrosa (2008) * Phillippe Sauvage en Los duros (2006) * Christopher Dubois en The Quest (1996) (Doblaje original) Jack Davenport: * Comodoro James Norrington en Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo (2007) * Comodoro James Norrington en Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte (2006) * Comodoro James Norrington en Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra (2003) Andy García: *Terry Benedict en Ahora son 13 (2007) * Terry Benedict en La nueva gran estafa (2004) * Terry Benedict en La gran estafa (2001) * Byron Tyler en El hombre de los placeres (2001) Danny Huston: * Joseph II en Maria Antonieta: La Reina Adolescente (2006) * Sandy Woodrow en El jardinero fiel (2005) * Jack Frye en El aviador (2004) Kevin Kline: * Guy Noir en Los amigos de las praderas (2006) * Cole Porter en De-Lovely (2004) * George Monroe en Construyendo la vida (2001) Arnold Vosloo: * Coronel Coetzee en Diamante de sangre (2006) * Peyton Westlake/Darkman en Darkman III (1996) * Peyton Westlake/Darkman en Darkman II (1994) Arnold Schwarzenegger: * Príncipe Hapi en La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (2004) * Jerico Cane en El día final (1999) original * Conan en Conan el destructor (1984) Redoblaje Rupert Everett: * Ernesto en La importancia de llamarse Ernesto (2002) * Dr. Garra/Sanford Scolex en Inspector Gadget (1999) * George en La boda de mi mejor amigo (1997) Oded Fehr: * Ardeth Bay en La momia regresa (2001) * Ardeth Bay en La momia (1999) * Antoine Laconte en Gigolo por accidente (1999) Christopher Eccleston: * Wolf en Secretos (2001) * Jude Fawley en Jude (1996) * David Stephens en Tumba al ras de la tierra (1994) Treat Williams * Agente Jason Ross en Crash Point Zero (2000) * Theodore Lytton en Viaje al centro de la Tierra (1999) * John Finnegan en Deep Rising (1998) Ray Stevenson * Danny Greene en Kill the Irishman (2011) * Roger Wesley en Policías de repuesto (2010) Mads Mikkelsen: *Rochefort en Los tres mosqueteros (2011) *Le Chiffre en 007: Casino Royale (2006) Sean Bean: * Markus Kane en Death Race 2: La leyenda de Frankenstein (2011) * Grey en Belleza Negra (1994) Rhys Ifans: *Ivan en Greenberg (2010) *Gavin Cavanagh en Los piratas del rock (2009) Oliver Platt: * Alex en Saber dar (2010) * Gran Sacerdote en Año uno (2009) Eric Roberts: * Grant en The Steam Experiment (2009) * Dimitry en Contamination (2008) Dolph Lundgren: * Mike Riggins en Contacto directo (2009) * Ryder en Una misión de justicia (2007) Jean Reno: * Ponton en La Pantera Rosa 2 (2009) * Ponton en La Pantera Rosa (2006) (2006) James Purefoy: * Solomon Kane en Solomon Kane (2009) * Rawdon Crawley en Vanity Fair (2004) David Thornton: *Dr. Chance en La decisión más difícil (2009) *John Hamilton en Diario de una pasión (2004) original Hugh Jackman: * Drover en Australia (2008) * Wyatt Bose en Engaño (2008) Mark Strong: * Finn en Misión Babilonia (2008) * Septimus en Stardust: El Misterio de la Estrella (2007) David Thewlis: * Padre en El niño con el pijama de rayas (2008) * Roy Washburn en Bajos instintos 2 (2006) William Hurt: * Presidente Ashton en Justo en la mira (2008) * Frank Bumstead en Ciudad en tinieblas (1998) Aidan Quinn: ' *Gerry Moore en Diva adolescente (2008) *Detective John Hallstrom en Terror ciego (1994) 'Bruce Campbell: * Él mismo en My Name Is Bruce (2007) * PT Madison en La fiebre del oro (1998) Jon Lovitz: * Mel en 3 tontos en juego (2006) * Sr. Marks en Los productores (2005) Ray Liotta: * Donald Carruthers en Smokin' Aces (2006) * Fred Jung en Blow (2001) William H. Macy: *Paul Ebbers en Bobby (2006) * Paul Kirby en Jurassic Park III (2001) James Woods: *Vaughn Stevens en Conspiración descubierta (2006) *Alan Mann en Crímenes verdaderos (1999) Dennis Haysbert: *Mayor Lincoln en Soldado anónimo (2005) * Det. McBain en El piso 13 (1999) Sylvester Stallone: * Frankie Delano en Mi querido asesino (2002) * Joe Tanto en Alta velocidad (2001) Redoblaje Patrick Warburton: * Of. Walter Kramitz en Hasta el cuello (2002) * Steven Stone en Scream 3 (2000) Colm Feore: * Harrison en Chicago (2002) * Subastador en El violín rojo (1998) Christopher McDonald: * Presidente de EU en Mini Espías 2: La Isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) * Wilson Croft en Flubber (1997) Xander Berkeley: * Van Cleef en Shanghai Kid (2000) * Alexander Willis en Ángel ejecutor (1996) Tim Curry: * Homero Addams en La fiesta de la familia Addams (1998) * Mayor Vladikov en La marina de McHale (1997) Andre Braugher: * Cassiel en Un ángel enamorado (1998) * Cpl. Thomas Searles en Días de gloria (1989) Bryan Brown: * Barry en En el límite (1998) * Doug Caughlin en Cocktail (1988) Nicolas Cage: * Castor Troy en Contracara (1997) * Ben en Adiós a Las Vegas (1995) Kevin Sorbo: *Kull en Kull el conquistador (1997) *Hércules en Hércules y las amazonas (1994) James Belushi: * Frank en Pánico en la carretera (1997) * Bill en La pequeña pícara (1991) Bill Pullman: * Presidente Whitmore en Día de la Independencia (1996) * Ed Masterson en Wyatt Earp (1994) Christopher Walken: * El Hombre del Plan en Asuntos pendientes antes de morir (1995) * Max Shreck en Batman regresa (1992) Redoblaje Otros: *Ganthet (Warren Burton) (trailer) / Carl Ferris (Jay O. Sanders) en Linterna Verde (película) (2011) *Dum Dum Dugan (Neal McDonough) en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) *Francois (Arnaud Aldigé) en Princesa por accidente (2011) * Bill Loud (Tim Robbins) en Cinema Verite (2011) * Frank Scanlon (David Harbour) en El Avispón Verde (2011) * Muller (David Walliams) en Una cena para tontos (2010) * Clark Poundstone (Greg Kinnear) en La ciudad de las tormentas (2010) * Sy Ableman (Fred Melamed) en Un hombre serio (2009) * Danny Fisher (John Cena) dn 12 Rounds (2009) * John Howlett (Peter O'Brien) en X-Men Orígenes: Wolverine (2009) * Gordon Beldon (James Remar) en La profecía del no nacido (2009) * Capitán Jack Wanderem (Forest Whitaker) en Reyes de la calle (2008) * John Birt (Matthew Macfadyen) en Frost / Nixon (2008) * Agente Cole Williams (Laurence Fishburne) en 21: Blackjack (2008) * Billy Russoti/Jigsaw (Dominic West) en Punisher: Zona de guerra (2008) * Narración en El asesinato de Jesse James por el cobarde Robert Ford (2008) * Agente 91 (Terry Crews) en El Súper Agente 86 (película) (2008) * Ben Wade (Russell Crowe) en El tren de las 3:10 a Yuma (Doblaje TV) (2007) * André Matias (André Ramiro) en Tropa de élite (2007) * Templeton Peck (John Getz) en Zodíaco (2007) * Todd (Richard Burgi) en Hostel 2 (2007) * Jack Payne (Elias Koteas) en El tirador (2007) * Nikola Tesla (David Bowie) en El gran truco (Redoblaje) (2006) * Ricardo Tubbs (Jamie Foxx) en Miami Vice (película) (2006) * Samuel la oveja en La telaraña de Charlotte (2006) * Daxus (Nick Chinlund) en Ultravioleta (2006) *Delinko (Luke Wilson) en Vecinos al rescate (2006) * Armand (Rufus Sewell) en La Leyenda del Zorro (2005) * V (Hugo Weaving) en V de venganza (2005) * Ken Zorbell (Sean Astin) en Más grande que el cielo (2005) * Frank Bascombe (Richard Jenkins) en Las Locuras de Dick y Jane (2005) * Ethan Thomas (Campbell Scott) en El exorcismo de Emily Rose (2005) * Igor Karkaroff (Predrag Bjejac) en Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego (2005) * Cnel. Derricks (Ted Levine) en Memorias de una geisha (2005) * Sig Mickelson (Jeff Daniels) en Buenas noches y buena suerte (2005) * Vincent (Brian Van Holt) en La casa de cera (2005) * Lance (Patrick Swayze) en Secretos de familia (2005) * James "Tish" Corbitt (Eddie Marsan) en Pierrepoint: el verdugo (2005) *Ben (Colin Firth) en Trauma (2004) * Aidan McRory (Guy Pearce) en Dos hermanos (2004) * James (James Caviezel) en Veloces y mortales (2004) * Dr. Ivan Krank en La Mascota de la Clase (2004) * Hal Montgomery (Whip Hubley) en La nueva Cenicienta (2004) * Hellboy (Ron Perlman) en Hellboy (2004) * Menelao (Brendan Gleeson) en Troya (2004) * Vincent Volaju en Cowboy Bebop: La Película (2003) * Niall Toole (David Roberts) en Acosado (2003) * Arquímedes (Kevin Pollak) en Blizzard (2003) * Christopher Marshall (Ralph Fiennes) en Maid in Manhattan (2002) * Danny Parker / Tom Van Allen (Val Kilmer) en Venganza amarga (2002) * Daniel Gallagher (Harry Connick Jr.) en Life Without Dick (2002) * Rex (Jay Johnston) en El maestro del disfraz (2002) *Narrador (John Ventimiglia) en Velocidad personal (2002) *Wheedle (Stephen Ouimette) en Yo era rata (2001) * Cardenal Rohan (Jonathan Pryce) en La intriga del collar (2001) * Eugene Irwin (Robert Redford) en La última fortaleza (2001) * Jordy Warsaw (Edward Burns) en 15 minutos (2001) * Reinhard Heydrich (Kenneth Branagh) en Conspiración (TV) (2001) * Jim Olsdat (Mickey Rourke) en The Pledge (2001) * Detective Alex Tardío (William Fichtner) en ¿Qué más podría pasar? (2001) * Desolación Williams (Ice Cube) en Fantasmas de Marte (2001) * Adam Stewart (David Keith) en Ántrax (2001) * Atila (Gerard Butler) en Atila (2001) * Robert H. Wakefield (Michael Douglas) en Traffic (2000) * Jim Willer (Joe Morton) en Un vuelco del corazón (2000) * John Lennon (Jared Harris) en Un encuentro legendario "Two of Us" (2000) * Liberty (Peter MacNicol) en El perro y el mendigo (2000) * Alcalde Augusto Quien (Jeffrey Tambor) en El Grinch (2000) *Charles Burden (Randy Travis) en El juicio del viejo Drum (2000) *Axel (Casper Van Dien) en Sociedad para el crimen (2000) *Joe Vega (A Martínez) en Recuerdos del corazón (1999) * Rocky Marciano (Jon Favreau) en Rocky Marciano (1999) * Snowball (Kelsey Grammer) en Animal Farm (1999) * Rayford Gibson (Eddie Murphy) en De por vida (1999) * Oliver Lang/William (Tim Robbins) en Intriga en la calle Arlington (1999) * Jack Porterson (William R. Mosesen) en Desapareció sin dejar rastro (1999) * Mike Tyson en Black and White (1999) * Ron Baker (Nigel Lindsday) en Alto riesgo (1999) * Cecil Cavendish en Un duque de pocas pulgas (1999) * Dr. Silverman (Stephen Rea) en Sueños de un asesino (1999) * Hector Cruz (Will Patton) en La emboscada (1999) * Marco Antonio (Billy Zane) en Cleopatra (1999) * Primo Sidone (Chazz Palminteri) en Analízame (1999) * General Partridge (Kelsey Grammer) en Juguetes de guerra (1998) * Drew (Jake Weber) en ¿Conoces a Joe Black? (1998) * Brock Lovett (Bill Paxton) en Titanic (1997) * Tim Carson (Steve Guttenberg) en Casper: la primera aventura (1997) * Exterminador Jeff (Mark Williams) en Mis pequeños inquilinos (Doblaje original) (1997) * Basil Exposition (Michael York) en Austin Powers: El agente internacional del misterio (Redoblaje) (1997) * Liutenant Jackson Briggs aka Jaxx en Mortal Kombat 2 (1997) * Jake McKenna (Nick Nolte) en Camino sin retorno (1997) * Odiseo (Armand Assante) en La Odisea (1997) * Aaron (Michael Wright) en Dinero fácil (1997) * Dale Tucker (John Beck) en Autos de acero (1997) (TV) * Narrador en Criaturas feroces (1997) * Bob Collier (Martin Sheen) en La guerra en casa (1996) * Benvolio (Dash Mihok) en Romeo y Julieta (1996) * Boone (Matt Craven) en La jurado (1996) * John Baker (Chris Cooper) en Muchachos (1996) * Carl Lee Hailey (Samuel L. Jackson) en Tiempo de matar (1996) * Ted (Phil Hartman) en El regalo prometido (1996) * Dempsey (Ted Danson) en El Mounstruo del Lago Ness (1996) * Lord Belasco (Art Malik) en Un adolescente en la corte del rey Arturo (1995) * Malcolm Wallace (Sandy Nelson) en Corazón Valiente (1995) * Hewey Calloway (Tommy Lee Jones) en The Good Old Boys (TV) (1995) * Harry S. Truman (Gary Sinise) en Truman (1995) * Roger Prynne (Robert Duvall) en The Scarlet Letter (1995) * Capt. Cahill (Danny Glover) en Operación Elefante (1995) * Hal Griffith (George Dzundza) en Mentes peligrosas (1995) * Michael Tyler (Stephen Lang) en La aventura del osito panda (1995) * Luke (Courtney B. Vance) en The Last Supper (1995) * Marty (Tom Arnold) en 9 meses (1995) * The Nord (Gerard Murphy) en Mundo acuático (1995) * Narrador en El arpa de hierba (1995) * Gardok Odama en Zillion: Burning Night (1994) * Joe Miller (Denzel Washington) en Filadelfia (1993) * Josh (Steve Witting) / Payaso gordo (Travis McKenna) / Novio de Selina / Insertos en Batman regresa (1992) original * Clemens (Charles Dance) en Alien 3 (1992) * George Hayden (Anthony Hopkins) en Chaplin (1992) * Mel Wexler (Christopher Plummer) en Secretos (TV) (1992) * Sir Miles Folcanet (Jürgen Prochnow) en Robin Hood: El magnífico (1991) * Sr. James (Stuart Pankin) en Me enamoré de un maniquí 2 (1991) * Elliott Marston (Alan Rickman) en Quigley Down Under (1990) * Jimmie Rainwood (Tom Selleck) en Un hombre inocente (1989) * Walter Donovan (Julian Glover) en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (1989) (Redoblaje) *Superman/Clark Kent (Christopher Reeve) en Superman IV (1987) (Doblaje de Mexico) *Dave Bowman (Keir Dullea) en 2010: El año que hacemos contacto (1984) (Redoblaje) * Padre Damien Karras (Jason Miller) en El exorcista (1973) (Redoblaje) Telenovelas brasileñas Oscar Magrini: * Vanderley en Paraíso Tropical (2007) * Manuel Teixeira en Niña Moza (2006) * Humberto en Terra Esperanza (2002-2003) * Cap. Macario en La Mestiza (2004) Edson Celulari: *Silvio en Páginas de la Vida (2006-2007) *Glauco en América (2005) *Jean Valjean en El Sabor de la Pasión (2002-2003) José Wilker: * Francisco Macieira en Dos Caras (2007-2008) * Luiz Galvez en Amazônia (2007) (Miniserie) * Giovanni en Señora del destino (2004-2005) José Mayer * Augusto Cesar en La Favorita (2008-2009) * Marcos Ribeiro en Vivir la Vida (2009-2010) Antonio Calloni: * Mohamed en El Clon (2001-2002) * Bartolo Migliavacca en Terra Nostra (1999) Otros: * Terêncio en Chocolate con Pimienta (2003-2004) (Ernani Moraes) * Miguel en Isaura la Esclava (2004) (Jackson Antunes) * Raúl Toledo en El viaje (1994) (Miguel Falabella) * Floriano en Mujeres de arena (1993) (Sebastião Vasconcelos) * Pelópidas en Acuarela del amor (2009-2010) (Marcos Breda) Videojuegos * Halo 3 - Sargento Johnson * Halo 3: ODST - Sargento Johnson * Halo: Reach - Sargento Johnson * Fable II - Perro "Estrangulador" L. McGraw, varios * Fable III - Logan * Alan Wake - Presentador de Night Springs, Poseidos, voces adicionales * Darksiders - Abbadon y voces de angeles y arcangeles Documentales * Océanos (2009) - Narrador * Los más grandes secretos de la magia finalmente revelados - Narrador * Shocks - Narrador * Super engórdame - Morgan Spurlock * Llegaron los extraterrestres - Narrador Publicidad *Lipton *Dermoprada Televisión nacional *El papá de Cris en Skimo (2006) (Capítulo "Banquete Aristócrata")thumb|right|300px|Gerardo Reyero en skimo Enlaces externos *Entrevista a Gerardo Reyero para el periódico mexicano "El Debate" Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Voces en off